Fnaf: The Music Boxes-Part 1
by Cakey1000
Summary: This is my first story and I would like to say that I used no actual facts about the game in this story. Sorry.


Hello, everyone! Call me Cakey. This is my first story. Part one. I did not take any real timeline or actual data from the games when making this. Keep that in mind. This is purely mine. Enjoy!

Once, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, there were some mastermind scientists. They specialized in animatronics, specifically the Fazbear entertainment ones. They had since perfected their music box technology by connecting it to an experimental animatronic. So, they decided to connect some other music boxes and make them more useful. So, they made 14 other music boxes, but the connecting failed. Or so they thought. Long since Mike Schmidt worked there, the Fazbear building was discovered and unlocked by Taylor Johnson for the first time in several years. Inside, she and a team of 3 other people found old, rusty endoskeletons and saggy, dead looking suits. Further inside the building, Taylor and her team found some old music boxes. They each took one as a memento of their trip. As they were walking down the forlorn path home, they each wound their music boxes, eager to hear what they played. Together, they sounded like a mishmash of broken keys. But each separate music box played an elegant tune. Excepting one, which was quite loud and obnoxious. Suddenly, out of the large bushes behind them, out jumped 5 of the dead looking suits they had seen before. All but one of the 3 members ran quickly out of sight. Taylor, the one that stayed, wound her music box a little more, and Foxy the Pirate Fox obediently bowed. Taylor talked with him. "What are you doing here?" She inquired. "Obeyin' our commands, lass." Foxy replied. "What commands?" "The ones that came from yer music box." "Wha-ooh, this music box!" "Right ye are, lass." "So, I just wind this music box, and you'll whatever I say?" Taylor asked Foxy. "Yes," Freddy interrupted. "Just stop asking questions, I'm getting confused." Freddy laughed. A large, black, crying faced animatronic walked up to Taylor. "I now dub you Foxy music box wielder." It whispered quietly, staring at its feet. Taylor asked Foxy to stand, and help her find her long gone friends. "I hear you're fast," She said, winking knowingly. She climbed on Foxy's back, and he ran extremely quickly down the street. He caught up with her team, and Taylor yelled to them, "STOP! IT'S OKAY!" They immediately halted while Foxy shot them a glare. Taylor explained everything to them, and they all wound their music boxes quickly. The other 4 animatronics zoomed to their corresponding music box wielders while the Marionette went around dubbing here and there. No one had found his music box, since it was in the security office, and so he just followed everyone else. As they all bid farewell and made plans to meet up the following month to clean up their animatronics, courtesy of the Marionette. Not once did anyone touch their animatronics. Except Taylor, of course, she thought this was the best thing ever and walked home with Foxy's hand in hers, telling him jokes and whatnot. Marionette flew far away to watch a small child. Marionette floated over his head. "hello there." Marionette whispered to the child. The small kid flinched, and then looked up. He smiled at Marionette and told him, "Hello." Marionette promptly landed and held out his hand. In his hand he held a small, rusty music box. The kid gratefully took it. They walked hand in hand allthe way to the kids' house. The next couple of weeks were mainly uneventful. Sure, Foxy got angry a few times when the music box wasn't wound for a while, but mainly uneventful. Marionette came back soon enough, and they all got soap and water and washed Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, And Foxy. They patched up Foxy's holes, put oil on Chica's joints, designed and built Bonnie a new face, and sewed up Freddy's costume. It was a busy day. Later, in bed, the Chica music box wielder wound her music box and Chica appeared in her bedroom. "I don't believe we know each other." She told Chica. "I'm Lilly. You're Chica, right?" "Yes." Chica said scratchily. "Maybe next month we can repair your voice boxes." Lilly said. "Maybe." Chica said wearily. "Maybe."


End file.
